A simple wish turns into a catastrophe
by adorablelittledemonbutler
Summary: The story is all about a lady named Miku who dream to be a princess that suddenly came true, but she didn't know that it has a negative condition.


''A Wish''

I made this while im in the school… well im so bored that time…. ^_^ heheheh so I made a fanfict about what I'd imagined while getting rid of the boredom…

Hope that u'll like it even if there are some wrong spellings and grammars…. (coz I'm sure that there is^_^)

*a story that came from my own Vocaloid song... (Actually I'm the one who composed that song).XD

Rated K :)))))

characters: Miku, Kaito and Kamui

added characters: Len and Rin

*How did the story started…..

Once there was a poor lady named Miku, who dreamt to be a princess in a very far away kingdom. '' if only I were a princess, I can get all I wanted… '', said Miku as she stared at the window. '' but sadly*sighed* I'm just a housekeeper from this royal kingdom…. '', she added. Then, someone knocked at the door, '' yes? Come in '', said Miku. '' It's me, Kaito ''. '' oh well, come in! '', said Miku as she opened the door... '' There will be a grand ball tonight, and all of the servants here, need to get ready '', said Kaito. As Miku heard it, she just nodded Ok, and fixed her things.

*Who are the characters…

Miku is just an ordinary girl from the whole kingdom, and a housekeeper inside it. Every night, she always sits besides the window, and looked at a mirror, '' *sighed* I wish I was a princess… and all my dreams be come true… '', she said as she make herself beautiful.

Kaito was Miku's very close friend, because actually they were friends since childhood, so it is normally that he had feelings for Miku, but he just kept on hiding it.

*story continued…..

But one night, while Miku is viewing herself in front of the mirror after she took care of everything, the mirror suddenly spoke to her, '' do you really dream to be a princess…? ''.

As the mirror spoke, Miku felt frightened, '' y-yes… ''.

'' Then, You have to marry a prince… '', said the mirror.

'' I know! But… how can I do it in this suspiciously figure..? '', asked Miku.

'' don't worry, I can help you, I will give anything you need, then, you have to marry this prince… '', said the mirror, as it showed a handsome prince looking for a perfect girl.

As Miku looked closely to it, she blushed and felt infatuated. '' yes! Yes I will! Oh my, he's perfect! ''.

'' well then, you have to attend the grand ball that will held tonight, and I'm sure that the prince you wanted will come… then, you have to make him fall in love with you, and your wish will come true… '', said the mirror, then, suddenly, a white dress and a pair of shoes appeared in her bed.

'' oh my! They're so beautiful! '', said Miku, as she holds it.

'' those are the things that you need… '', said the mirror.

'' I'm so sure that the prince will fall in love with me! Thanks mirror! '', said Miku, and she tried the dress.

That suddenly, Kaito knocked at the door, '' Miku? Are you gonna come at the ball? ''.

'' yes I will '', said Miku, and she opened the door.

Kaito felt surprised when he saw Miku. '' *M-Miku… *blushed* y-you look beautiful ''.

'' really? My goodness! Sooner or later… I will become a princess! Ahh! '', said Miku, as she jumped in the air.

Then, Kaito just smiled, and asked, '' Miku, can you go with me in the garden later? ''.

As Miku heard it, she felt wonder, but she just nodded Ok.

*How did the problem started…..

And before the ball starts, many ladies are making themselves more beautiful, just for the prince to notice them. But sadly when the ball started, there is only one beautiful lady that prince Kamui noticed, and it is Miku. '' oh princess... * walked fast, and holds Miku's hands* I came from many travels, and waited for too long, just to look for my princess… but I was surprised that the princess that I've been looking and waiting for….. is just here…. *suddenly kneeled down* oh princess, I know that this is really shocking and surprising… but… will you marry me..? ''

As Miku heard what she really wanted to hear, Kaito accidentally saw them and he felt a broken heart… but he still wait for Miku's answer. '' my prince… yes… yes I will marry you! ''.

After hearing that, Kaito felt more pain, and he just walked away and went to the garden, for his heart that cannot hold this pain anymore.

*Second Climax….

After having a dance with Kamui, Miku almost forgot that she needs to go to the garden, so she immediately went there. And when she reached it, '' Kaito? '', she immediately called for Kaito, and gladly she saw him, but she suddenly noticed something at Kaito. '' Is he… crying? '', then, because of curiosity, she tried to talked to him. '' hey! Why the long face? ''. But Kaito just wiped his tears, and smiled at her.

'' oh come on! Not on my night! I am so very, very, very happy tonight! While you…. You look so miserable… '', said Miku, and she took a seat besides Kaito, '' can you tell me…? please… ''. But Kaito just smiled, and nodded no.

'' oh please tell me! I'll promise that I will never tell anyone! '', said Miku, as she suddenly kneeled down.

'' please Miku, don't do that again… '', said Kaito as he helped Miku stood up. '' *sighed* ok, I will tell you… but promise me that you will not run away or something like shouting… '', he added.

As MIku heard it, she felt wonder, but she just ignored it and nodded Ok.

'' *sighed* Miku… actually, I have this feelings for someone that is really close to me… but until now, she still don't know it, cause I still kept it from her… but I really, really love her… and I hope that she will not run away from me if I told her… '', said Kaito.

When Miku heard those words, she felt touched and said, '' aww… I really don't know that you're a bit sweet… but… may I know who is this lucky girl..? '', asked MIku.

Then before Kaito answer back. He smiled at Miku, and then, '' this girl that I really love… were you… ''.

When Miku heard what Kaito had said, she felt surprised, and she suddenly looked down, and felt conscience.

That suddenly, a very bad news, Kamui saw them, '' princess! ''.

Then when Kamui called Miku, she felt nervous, '' K-Kamui! ''.

'' what's the meaning of this? * looked at Kaito* hey you! She is already engaged with me, and sooner, we will get married '', said Kamui.

'' don't worry… we're just friends... And I'm absolutely happy that my friend will be a princess, and her wishes will come true '', said Kaito, and he smiled. (But fake) '' Kaito… '', said Miku.

'' Don't worry, I better leave now '', said Kaito, while trying to avoid Kamui.

After Kaito explained everything, Kamui is still not agrred on what Kaito had said, '' as I looked at you, it is so obvious that you had feelings for your friend… but sorry, because she's mine now… so as your punishme-''. '' No! '', Miku tried to stop Kamui. '' but princess, our marriage will not be continuing if there is someone that can make it disastrous…. '', Kamui wondered.

But… '' don't worry Miku, I already knew what I need to do… '', said Kaito, '' I really need to go now 'm he added.

'' and leave this kingdom! '', Kamui suddenly added.

As Kaito heard it, he just smiled and walked away.

'' Kaito! '', Miku felt hurt, so she leave Kamui, and tried to stop Kaito, but Kaito stop her, '' please Miku, I really need to leave to move on… I already knew that I'm not the rightful man for you… oh please let me go! ''. '' but I'm sorry! I am really sorry! You don't really have to leave now right? You're just doing it, because you felt that I don't like you, right? '', said Miku while trying to stop Kaito.

But… '' I'm sorry… Miku… '', said Kaito, and he continued walking.

'' K-Kaito… '', said MIku.

'' princess! How dare you to betray me? I thought you love me! I need you! You're my prin- '', Miku suddenly stop Kamui. '' I'm sorry..*tears starts to flow* but I have done wrong… please… *sobs* please marry another princess… please forget anything about me, about how we met… because… I finally realized that I am a sinful person… and don't have the right to become happy… I'm sorry… '', said Miku, and she ran away immediately.

Then, she tried to look for Kaito, that suddenly, she found him lying on the street, and showered on his own blood.

'' K-Kaito? '', Miku is si shocked, then, she tried to talk to Kaito.

'' Mi-Miku..? I-I'm sorry if I left you there a while ago… b-because I thought that you'll be happy with your sooner husband… '', said Kaito, while trying to reach Miku's face.

'' No! I already said to him that my heart is really belonging to another man… *tears starts to flow again* and it is you! I finally realized that the prince that I've been looking for was just somewhere near from me… *sobs* I'm sorry if I'd hurt you, but please… don't leave me! Because I really need you! '', said Miku, as she holds Kaito's hand.

As Kaito heard those words, he just smiled, and said his last words… '' thanks Miku…. ''.

'' no… Kaito! ''.

Miku really felt sadness after knowing that Kaito had left her, and she suddenly remembered the magic mirror, that made this entire incident, so she immediately went to her room, and look for it.

'' magic mirror! Please save Kaito! Save my true love! I want him back! I want my life back too! Please! '', asked Miku as she holds the mirror tightly.

'' you had just wished for a prince that can make you a princess…. And now, you're wishing again, to save your love one… yes, I can save him… but in one condition… '', said the mirror.

'' yes I will do it! Anything! '', said Miku, and she suddenly vanished…

*Epilogue…

'' hey brother! Look I found some flowers! '', said Rin, as she give the flowers she was holding.

'' *sighed* you really love flowers… here*give the fish* cook it, so you can eat now '', said Len, as he continued fishing.

That suddenly, he saw a strange mirror floating on the water. He tried to get it, and he just gave it to Rin.

Then, when Rin looked at the mirror, she suddenly wished, '' I wished I have a handsome, kind and rich boyfriend! Hahaha! ''.

That, suddenly, the mirror spoke, '' as you wished… ''.

THE END…..


End file.
